The Three Dynasties: Opening Doors
by Antigone-Danae-Medea
Summary: So we've shut the Doors of Death, defeated Gaea and the Giants, and we're on our way to Camp Half-Blood when we get attacked by Jason's half-sister and a daughter of Thanatos then Egyptian Magicians who have a very pretty girl who was staring at me (always a good sign) and there's one thing I can figure out. Why is there no stories of Egyptians in New York or anywhere else? -LEO V.
1. Chapter 1

OPENING DOORS:

_Author's Note:_  
_I received a box covered in hieroglyphs, which I later discovered were for protection, and a strange triangle symbol, which I assume came from a daughter of Hecate. I discovered inside a diary written by several persons and several strange items: a shattered celestial bronze sword, a piece of fabric with a green dragon on it, a white bandana, and a matchbox with a dragonfly. Inside the diary, there were several different handwritings with notes, drawings, and scribbled out items. I discovered that the scribbled out items were names that the writers were hiding for good reasons, so I replaced them with made-up names. In any case, I must tell you that the threats in this story are real and so are the characters. If you have a strange feeling about this story or had a similar experience to this, immediately head to New York (Brooklyn or Manhattan) or California (San Francisco). Good Luck._

** Antigone-Danae-Medea presents:**  
The Three Dynasties Series:  
_ OPENING DOORS_

** CHAPTER ONE: MEDEA (EGYPTIAN):**  
I thought that I had seen everything but, I was wrong. From following the path of a cat goddess to having to expel a demon from a now good friend, I was pretty sure I had seen everything. But when a flying ship and its supreme captain comes crashing (literally) into your life and having to face several problems which pulls the three dynasties together, you get a whole new kind of crazy and unexpected. It started the day before August 18th...

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm bored!"

I turned around to face Victoria who was twirling a dagger with a purple ribbon on it.

"Well, suck it up. Carter, Sadie, and Walt say that there is a artifact in there that we need."

Victoria rolled her eyes and stopped twirling her dagger. "What if they're wrong? Hmmm?"

I sighed as I attached the last Son of Horus statue and stood up. "Well everyone has been wrong before."

Victoria hissed and stared across the Brooklyn skyline. Honestly, Victoria scared me. Her bright red hair curled to her mid-back and she had the freakiest purple eyes ever. She even had a look that could kill, that she most likely got from the air demon. Probably should explain that.

Victoria had gotten possessed by an air demon a few days before she came to the 21st Nome and flirted with every guy there and tried to cause chaos. Luckily we found out before she tried to kill us all and got rid of the demon who called herself Alice (AUTHOR'S NOTE: The name was scribbled out and I had to put one in. So the air demon is named...) Romance. But Romance spared one thing to me before she left. _You are of the most importance, mixed blood. You and the two others will either tear the demi-gods apart and create the bloodiest war in history, or create an eternal alliance between the dynasties and conquer the arising darkness. Either way the Eidolons will rise._

I shivered as I remembered that. Who were these two others? Magicians? And why did Romance call me a Mixed Blood? And who were these demi-gods? And-

"Um, Fai? You okay?"

I turned around and put on a fake smile. "Peachy, Snap. Are we breaking in or what?"

Carter's cheeks went red when I called him by his pet name that I gave him. If you think that me and Carter have anything romantic going on, you're really super wrong. Carter and Walt (Snap and Slush) are more like older brothers and Sadie and Zia (Wings and Boom) are the crazy cousins that everyone has. "Yes Fai, you may break into the museum now."

I smiled and held my hand out to Walt. "Care to waltz in with me?"

I received two groans, a snicker, and a Sadie _gonna kill_ you glare. I rolled my eyes and went through the window.

XXXXXXXXX

The Egyptian and Greek artifacts brought back a lot of memories. Until almost a year ago, I lived with my archeologist father who would sometimes bring me on his trips. That's how I knew Carter and his father before I came to the 21st Nome.

Now I can't look at anything Egyptian and Greek without either feeling disgusted or have a personal connection. I rolled my eyes at a statue of Zeus-a storm god who commanded Olympus and had many affairs. We walked past a picture of Egyptian demons and I hissed under my breath, remembering the air demon.

"There." Victoria pointing across the room. "That's it, right?"

We walked towards the statue with awestruck looks across our faces.

The goddess stood about seven feet and was carved from marble. Her face was beautiful yet stern as if she was scolding us. In her hand was a staff and a peacock was near her feet.

Sadie held her hand out to Victoria to read the plaque. Victoria squinted and mumbled words under her breath. She stood up and had a smile on her face. "Good news: this is the statue. Bad news: I can't read that."

I sighed as I walked over. "Hera, goddess of marriage and childbirth. How can you not read that?"

Victoria hissed again. "Sorry I'm not a freak of nature who can read ancient languages."

I rolled my eyes and turned to see what was important about this statue. Carter said that Horus said that this statue held something important.  
"Let's just get it out of here. Medea?" Walt said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and pulled my wand out. "Ha-" I stopped and looked at the statue. "Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"If Egyptian gods are real, then are others gods real too?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But why are you asking that?"

I shrugged. "Just asking." I finished the spell and the statue shrunk. Victoria picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"Let's go." Victoria opened the window we came through and alarms sounded. "What the-"

"That's not us." Walt stated.

We all looked at him. "Then who-"

Walt's eyes widen. "We have to go home. Now!"

We all scrambled out of the window and looked across the Brooklyn skyline and saw-

"Is that a Greek trireme?" Carter asked in awe.

**AW SNAPZ! ARGO II IS IN BROOKLYN!**

**So... most likely have a chapter up today or tomorrow...**

**SO! Author's question to the audience: Which person should I write about next? Jason, Percy, Frank (How am I going to do that one?!), Leo, Hazel, Piper, Or Annabeth?**

**Oh and The Seven are RETURNING from Greece and some of my *coughs* OCs *coughs* shut the Doors...**

**Most likely going to do a small story on that... :)**

**My brother's having a fan-girl moment over Spider-man and Blade, the Vampire Hunter, pairing up... O_O**

**Soooooooooooo, THERE ARE MORE OCs TO COME!**

**SO LONG PEOPLE! *throws smoke bomb and disappears***

**~Your friendly neighborhood A-D-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: PIPER McLEAN (GREEK):**  
I don't know what was worse: Argo II losing power in the engine, Leo falling overboard, or Jason's half-sister coming aboard and ordering us to surrender. The day started out normal (for us at least) when we returned to New York.

"Hey Pipes!" I turned to face Jason who was walking towards me.

"Hey." We sat in silence for awhile until Jason broke the ice.

"How are we going to get the camps to unite? We've been so worried about Gaea that we didn't even think of this till after."

"I could charmspeak them."

"Octavian won't listen."

We flew over Brooklyn in silence. Then suddenly there was an explosion and Leo's voice yelling. We looked at each other and rushed to were Leo was.

Leo was coughing as he stumbled out of the smoking engine room. "Stupid *cough* engine."

"Leo, you okay?" Jason asked.

Leo rubbed his eyes and looked over. "No. The engine is busted and the one thing I need to fix it is not on the boat."

Suddenly the boat hit...something. We all rushed up on deck to find Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Coach Hedge, who was screaming"Die!". In the middle of deck by the mast was a girl wearing a toga and holding a spear. She looked up and I saw myself staring at a female Jason.

"Antigone?! " We all looked at Jason but I glared at him. Could this be a girl(friend) from his past?

Antigone stood up fully and I could see her clearly. She had the same color hair as Jason just pulled into a braid and had an eagle feather hanging from the braid. She twirled her spear expertly and pointed it at Jason.

"Jason Grace, my brother," I glanced at her arm seeing an eagle and eight lines. Thank the gods, "Percy Jackson, and you others-"

"That's nice." Leo muttered.

Antigone sent him a glare. "Are under arrest by the Roman government. Please surrender or I will have to use force."

"Antigone," Jason stepped forward but Antigone had other plans. She twirled the spear and it changed to a sword, sending a bolt of lighting at Jason, hitting him in the chest.  
"Jason!" Leo and I rushed towards Jason. He got up with a hole in his shirt.

"Two things. One, that hurt Anti! Where's the family love?! Second, you realize I'm going to have to fight you, right?"

Antigone rolled her eyes and held the sword in one hand. "Gladly." She flicked her wrist and Argo II started to fall out of the air.

Everyone grabbed onto something except Leo, who decided that fighting the sister of Jason Grace was a brilliant idea. "Listen lady, no one sends my ship ou-"

Antigone tripped him as he charged, making him stumble and fall of Argo II.

"LEO!"

Antigone grinned smugly and sheathed her sword. "Now, surrender or turn into a human pancake like your friend."

**Is it me or did they seem a little off? Probably were. I wrote this at 10pm last night. -_-**

**MKAY! Author's question: If you were a daughter of Thanatos, what kind of powers would you want/have?**

**Sorry for another Big Three kid. *facepalms* Send all the angry PMs to me. And we still have another one in the next chapter.**

**Then NO MORE!**

**Ciao!**

**~Your Friendly Neighborhood A-D-M**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: MEDEA McPHERSON (EGYPTIAN):**  
"You're not going to go see the ship." Carter said as he glared at me from across the room.

"Give me one good reason for me to not go."

"We don't know who or what owns that ship. They could be dangerous."

I gave him a really? look. "You mean little green men? I'm going with or without your permission." I turned and walked out of the Brooklyn House.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Honestly, does Carter have to be such and idiot sometimes? I mean, come on! It could be other magicians! Jerk. I kicked a soda can into the river where I thought the ship was earlier. "Stupid jerk whose head if full of feathers..."

I heard yelling and looked around. Not on the ground. I looked up to see a guy falling from a...crashing...ship.

"Well, crap." I pulled out my wand and began to say a spell when a spout of water caught him. "What the..."

"What up Medea?"

I looked over and saw a girl with shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair and sea-blue eyes with an arm out.

I put my wand away and snorted. "A flying ship and a boy who you caught using your godly powers. You?"

The girl rolled her eyes and brought the boy to shore. "You can wake him up. Live long and prosper!" She did the Spock hand symbol and ran off.

I muttered several bad words under my breath that would have gotten me grounded and dragged the dude onto sand. "Dude, either lay off the tacos or the milkshakes."  
I sat down next to him, not wanting to leave the dude alone. He's kinda cute. I thought. He looked like a Latino Santa's elf with black curly hair, pointy Spock ears, and kind of looked like a cherub. He had some scars and scrapes (probably from falling off a ship or beforehand) and smelled of oil and grease.

**LEO VALDEZ (GREEK):**  
Okay, maybe attacking the girl Jason was a bad idea but hey, the day did get better. Especially the pretty girl who saved me.

I heard some girly voice mention tacos and milkshakes. If that was Piper of Hazel I would have thought them crazy. But I opened my eyes and, poof!, there was a very pretty girl sitting over me.

She looked literally like an angel. She had curly blonde hair being held back like a hippie and a short strand in her face. She had bright acid green eyes that twinkled as she looked at me. She was wearing a white tank top being held by two brooches.

I probably stared at her for a long time before she asked me, "Are you all right?" with a smooth voice and a hint of a Brooklyn accent.

"That's it. I died." I said as I sat up.

**Coltrane: SPECIAL OFFER: GET AN INSTANT PRETTY GIRL!**

**Zach: Whose actually our adopted little sister!**

**Medea: O_O**

**A-D-M: COLTRANE AND ZACH! GO AWAY!**

**Coltrane and Zach: *hides in Tartarus***

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Don't worry about them. They closed the Doors of Death. (Um, if anyone knows who closes the doors in the book, TELL ME!)**

***crosses fingers that it is NOT Percy, Jason, or Leo but Nico or Frank.* *REALIZES* IT'S NOT GOING TO BE LEO OR JASON!**

_**'To STORM**_(Jason) _**or FIRE**_(Leo) _**THE WORLD MUST FALL' **_

**Wait...**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**The picture for my lock screen is the last scene in Leo's POV. *bites lip***

**Author's Question: From what we know about Leo and Medea so far, would you ship them together?**

**And yes, I already shipped them. And Antigone x Will Solace (spck?). And Danae x Octavian.**

**O_O Unread that last sentence!**

**Asta La Vista! *dances out of room***

**~Your Friendly Neighborhood A-D-M**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SERENA TELARIAN (ROMAN)**

Just going to tell you this now so there will be no confusion.

1) I am the daughter of a Roman sea god and have the same powers (and more!) as my half-brother.

2) Medea McPherson is my best friend and we've know each other since birth.

3) I really don't like fighting or the sight of blood.

Sum it up for ya? Great. Onto story time.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After helping Medea stop the falling kid from the sky, I watch from a distance as she helped the dude up and over to were his ship crashed. Something was off about her today and I wanted to know what it was but I couldn't just go up to her with the dude and ask. That would have risked the exposer of the ... Not going to finish that sentence just yet.

"You know, being a stalker is a crime."

I fell backwards and stared up into the face of a pale skinned girl. She bent over and helped me up.

"Shut the heck up, Danae."

Danae rolled her foggy blue eyes and began to pull her long neon blue hair back into a ponytail. Honestly, I think she was going for the Hades in the Disney movie _Heracles. _But then you realize that she's the only daughter or Thanatos in the world and she could easily kill you.

"So, whose ship is that?"

I pulled out the picture of seven demigods and a satyr, handed it to her, and pointed them out to her. "Jason Grace, son of Zeus, former Praetor for Camp Jupiter, and can fly like Antigone but a lot worse at it. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus."

Dane snickered. "Must be some family rivalry there, huh, Fish Sticks."

I smacked her head and continued. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Jackson's girlfriend. Piper McLean **(IS THIS RIGHT?), **daughter of Aphrodite and has the power of charmspeak." Danae hissed but continued to look at the picture. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades and has the power to summon metal from the ground. That is Frank Zhang," I pointed at the Canadian Chinese kid. "son of Ares and can shape shift. Coach Gleeson Hedge is the satyr."

"And him?" Danae pointed to the kid I stopped from turning into a pancake.

I frowned. "Leo Valdez. Not that important. Reyna does want him captured and brought to her. The rest either kill or captured."

"What about the girl who is helping him?"

I stared of into the direction Medea went. "Capture her or leave her alone. She wasn't even supposed to be here. Walt or Carter should have stopped her."

Dane sighed and pulled out a long dagger. "You are good at hypnotizing people."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. "That's because I can charmspeak my way out of conflict."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**LEO VALDEZ (GREEK):**

The girl introduced herself as Medea McPherson and was blowing of some steam from a fight when she saw him fall. Right now he was playing 20 questions as they walked towards were Argo II crashed.

"Favorite color?"

She rolled her eyes. "Green, white, or gold."

"You can only have one!"

"Stop whining. How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Um... none."

She gave me a look of _you-have-to-be-joking._

"I'm Serious! Favorite past times?"

She was silent for a moment then responded. "Drawing or fixing things up. Like a toaster or a motorcycle." She smiled. "Idea for your ship?"

"I drew it when I was younger and saw it from some blueprints in a workshop."

She frowned and walked forwards, not responding. Wow, girls are hard to understand.

**TRUE DAT VALDEZ!**

**By the way, Serena = Pacifist. Danae = teenage killing machine for hire.**

**And Serena = Roman. Danae = Greek.**

**Author's Question: Why do you people think Medea stopped talking to Leo?**

***facepalms* my friend's keep writing one-shots for these two. After this book/story/fan fiction book, I'll make a little collection of them.**

**Goodbye for now!**

**~Your Friendly Neighborhood A-D-M**


End file.
